Gate to Mossflower
by Chris7221
Summary: RedwallStargate SG1 crossover. Basically the story of Mossflower, but now SG1 is here, radically changing everything. Please R&R, rated mainly for violence. Chapter 4 is up! DEAD
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

This is one of those infamous 'crossover' stories. Wait- don't run! There'll be action! You'll like it! Be warned that you won't understand this if you haven't read Redwall and watched Stargate SG-1, however.

Oh yes, this is poorly written so no canon voice and the events are all messed up.

Oh right;

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Redwall or Stargate SG-1 and I don't pretend to.

* * *

"So, where are we going today?" asked O'Neill. 

"We don't know, sir," answer Sam.

"Right. Just another day at the office, right guys?"

"I don't think the SGC qualifies as an office, Jack," said Daniel.

"Indeed."

With that, SG-1 stepped through the Stargate.

* * *

"Great. Just great, matey. Stuck in a prison again." 

"Quit whining Gonff. We'll find a way out," said Martin.

"That's it!" Gonff snapped his fingers. Well he would have if he had them. "I've got an escape kit in my clothing. We're getting out of here, matey."

"Just another day as a warrior," Martin muttered to himself.

* * *

Now, please hit 'submit review' and tell me how much you hated that and how little potential this has! It'll get better! Honest! 


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

I don't own SG-1 or Redwall blah blah blah.

Much longer this time. Lot's of OOC-ness and plot inconsistency. Soon it won't really matter though.

* * *

"Hey, it's a forest!" said O'Neill, "It's a forest planet!"

It was indeed a forest. SG-1 was in a clearing in Mossflower Woods, very near Brockhall.

"So, Jack, which way do we go?" asked Daniel.

"Easy. I'll just spin the knife."

The knife pointed West. West to Kotir.

* * *

_Gonff, here is your kit. Get out SD2S. CORIM._

"That's it, Gonff? Just a little probe, a wedge of oily cheese, and a little knife?"

"Hey, matey, that's what's going to get us out of here."

"Okay, but what does the message mean?"

"It means get out at sundown, two days from when we got the message. That's today."

"Today? Gonff, it's already sundown!"

"Oh crap! Give me that probe, quick!"

Gonff and Martin's escape was indeed botched. They had mistimed it, and the outside support force of otters and squirrels was having trouble with Kotir's garrison.

* * *

"Over there, I can hear what seems to be arrows and stones! It's a battle, sir!"

Sam was right. Peering through the bushes, O'Neill saw what seemed to be giant otters and squirrels- battling with giant rats and weasels? _What_? O'Neill blinked, and they were still there. "Okay, that's just plain weird!"

"What, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"Take a look! You too, Carter. And you, Teal'c."

"Amazing sir. I never thought rodents would be capable of evolving to become... like us."

"This is indeed strange, O'Neill."

* * *

CLICK!

"There mate, the lock is open. Let's go. Quickly but quietly does it."

On the way up the dungeon stairs, Martin and Gonff ran into Tsarmina and Fortunata.

Martin grabbed Gonff and ran for through the hallway as Fortunata shouted the alarm. They quickly ran into a room as Tsarmina and Fortunata gave chase. The room they found was a bedroom, and the duo dashed under the beds. Tsarmina rushed in, a look of rage upon her face.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" she yelled.

Just then Ashleg hobbled in. He stood very close to the bed. As he made up a bunch of excuses for not being there sooner, Gonff tied his cloak to the bed.

"One, two, three, RUN!"

Martin ran behind Gonff as fast as he could. They had no reason to rush, however, because the bed fell over onto Ashleg and also scattered burning embers all over the room. Soon Martin and Gonff had made it out the front door, then through the courtyard and out the gate. They were, however, chased by an angry mob of hordebeasts. This is when the otters and squirrels took action. They crowded in front of the gate, loosing off arrows and slingstones.

SG-1 also took action. Circling around to the left of the woodlanders, the team found a good vantage point behind some rocks and began firing. The mere sound of the guns was enough to scare the horde into submission (think about it) and the fighting stopped.

Hasty introductions were made, including an explanation of why humans looked so odd ("We're aliens. You know, from another planet!"). Then it was off into the forest. The squirrels went into the trees and SG-1 followed the otters to their secret lair, Camp Willow.

Tsarmina, however, had her horde chasing them. Assuming the otters were in the water, she brought Gloomer along. The otters had heard them talking and released their pike, Stormfin. Underwater the two creatures battled. Extra drama was added courtesy of O'Neill's 'depth charges'. Stormfin, however, won, leaving Gloomer dead and returning to its den.

After Tsarmina's horde had left, the otters took SG-1 to Brockhall.

* * *

In the next chapter I'll tell you what the other villain will be. The hint is that you probably saw him before (not in this fic to clarify), and he's not human. Send in your guesses via PM! 


	3. Chapter 3 Gun Training

I don't own Redwall or Stargate SG-1. It's probably a good thing, because this story is very OOC. For both.

I've added notes and a little more description.

* * *

"Well then, it seems you have a story to tell as well?" asked a mouse. He looked a born warrior. 

"Yeah. A very long one. Really long. This long." O'Neill stretched out his arms. "But there's not much point in telling it because you'd all fall asleep. I suck at storytelling. Ask Daniel or maybe Carter."

Carter piped up. "Basically we're from another planet. We came through a big stone ring called a Stargate. Our world is locked in an ongoing fight against an alien race known as the Goa'uld."

Then it was Germaine's turn. "The mice from Loamhedge belong to a peaceful order. We had to flee Loamhedge due to a terrible plague."

"That's a real long story," joked O'Neill.

"I'm Bella. This is my home, Brockhall. The woodlanders have been in a fight with Kotir for ages. Maybe you can help us defeat them."

"Probably. We'll help you start an army and supply you with weapons and supplies. If Hammond approves, that is."

* * *

"Incoming wormhole! Receiving IDC, it's SG-1. Receiving radio communication." 

"Patch it through."

"Sir, request permission to come through the gate with some friends we've met."

"Request granted Colonel. Open the iris."

"Opening iris sir."

"Giant human-sized animals? This is one of the strangest things I have ever seen! Alright Colonel, make your report."

"Well, this is gonna be long. Bella?" said Colonel O'Neill. Then Bella began the story of the woodlanders.

* * *

"We've agreed to help you. In this crate is weapons and ammo. We'll teach you how to use them. We'll also send over some medics with the next shipment. Okay, let's go." With that, SG-1 and the visitors went through the gate, followed by a big crate of weapons and ammo.

* * *

In the woodlands by Brockhall, rows of makeshift targets had been set up, making the clearing look like some sort of terrorist camp. A row of green army tents added to the effect. Crowds of woodlanders filled the clearing as O'Neill addressed them.

"Right, listen up. We brought a wide variety of weapons because there is a wide variety of you guys. This is a P90. It's our standard weapon, powerful and reasonably accurate. It fires little chunks of metal. Here's how it works. You hold it like this, click this lever back, and pull this trigger back like this!" O'Neill pulled the trigger and sent a hail of bullets into a wooden target designed for arrows, which was reduced to splinters when the magazine was empty. "That was supposed to be empty. Anyway, you can reload it like this."

"We also brought other weapons with us. Major?"

"Yes, sir. This is an MP7. It is much like the P90, but reloaded differently and is smaller. Over here are a few assault rifles- M4, M16, and the AUG. The M4 and M16 are used in almost the same way. The AUG is a little different and has a scope. We also have a few sniper rifles- mostly just modified M16s but some are specialized snipers. On that table over there are some AK47s. They're considered terrorist weapons but can withstand water, mud, and other conditions that destroy other guns. After you select your weapons we will show you the grenades. But first, sidearms. You have each received a Beretta 92FS handgun. Sir, will you demonstrate?"

"Sure! This'll be a hoot!" Jack pulled out his pistol and emptied the clip into the target. Only three rounds actually hit the target. He yelled over the applause, "Carter, you demonstrate the next one."

* * *

Over the next few days the woodlanders worked hard on improving their accuracy. What they lacked in skill, they made up for in determination. Squirrels practiced sniping at a spot on Kotir's walls, much to the terror of the defenders. Otters practiced amphibious assaults. Various woodlanders shot at makeshift targets. Even those who wouldn't participate in the fighting were required to practice with pistols. 

But there was a new enemy coming. One much more powerful than Tsarmina and her horde. One that has the power to enslave the woodlanders forever. One that is right around the corner.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't reveal the enemy, but I received no guesses! I need some guesses people!

I've been receiving comments about adding description and doing more with the woodlanders. I will be taking this into account when writing Chapter 4. I will also FINALLY reveal the hidden enemy. Send in your guesses! Here's your hint: He's not Redwall canon, but he's not human either. Or could it be a she?


	4. Chapter 4 A New Enemy

I hope this chapter is good, because I promised a better one. I considered making it longer but there was a perfect place for a break right here.

* * *

It was around midday when Bella called Martin into her study. It was a small comfortable room, furnished in well polished maple furniture. On one corner sat a large armchair facing a desk and chair. The walls were covered in bookshelves. Bella sat in the armchair while Martin listened.

"Martin, I know you were a warrior from the time I first saw you. Now I have a quest for you. A long time ago, Mossflower was happy under the rule of my father, Boar the Fighter. Then Verdauga came. Boar had long since left, and my mate Barkstripe was killed in the fighting. Martin, I need you to seek the badger mountain Salamandastron and bring back Boar. Also keep a weather eye out for my sun, Sunflash."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Now, where to start? We should look for a-" Bella was interrupted by O'Neill crashing rudely through the door. "We've got company! All able-bodied woodlanders follow me! That means you, Martin. Bella, keep track of the young and old. Move it!"

O'Neill's group met a pocket of Tsarmina's horde that was patrolling the woodlands looking for slaves. This occurred on a riverbank, allowing the woodlanders to outflank the vermin. Otters came up from the river while squirrels pointed guns at them from the trees. The vermin were truly surrounded, but they unwisely decided to put up a fight. Ten vermin were cut down by hails of bullets before they surrendered. Dejectedly the vermin marched towards the gate.

* * *

The gate was located in a large clearing. It was situated on a stone ramp with a dialing device, or DHD, in front. The area was peppered with ruins. Woodlanders stood by, grim satisfaction on their faces as the vermin were marched in.

"Listen, you vermin scum, if it was my choice I'd kill you. But the Abbess has intervened, so we're going to use Major Carter's idea and send you to another planet." With that said Skipper trotted off to attend to join his otters. Carter was about to dial the gate when out of nowhere a pair of sleek fighter craft came streaking by.

* * *

Ferdy and Coggs were two little spiky balls of trouble. The two hedgehogs were aspiring warriors and expert troublemakers. Today they had decided to attack Kotir. Armed with sticks and wearing cooking pot helmets, they trotted off towards Kotir, straight into a patrol.

* * *

It was hard to tell who was more surprised, the patrol or the hogs. The two little hedgehogs smacked out with their sticks but were soon wrapped up and taken by the vermin to Kotir to await Tsarmina's questioning.

* * *

"Death gliders! Everyone get behind cover and shoot them! Lady Amber, get back to camp and bring the missile launchers! Move!" O'Neill shouted over the confusion. Everyone immediately obeyed, taking cover behind rocks, trees, or even the Stargate and DHD. Lady Amber, the leader of the squirrels, selected five squirrels and sped away towards the camp. Meanwhile, the gliders had circled around and were shooting at the ground. O'Neill winced as a blast hit where his foot had been moments before. The woodlanders shot at the gliders but inexperienced as they were they couldn't hit them. The gliders continued their onslaught, downing several woodlanders and sending more scurrying. The vermin seized their opportunity and began to run away but stopped when Skipper downed one with his gun, only to be narrowly missed by an energy blast.

"Over here!" yelled Sam, "Bring the launchers to me and O'Neill!" The squirrels did as they were bid, bringing the launchers to the major. She quickly unpacked and readied one as Amber was hit. "Medic! Over here!" she yelled while placing the launcher on her shoulder and aiming. As the medic rushed over she fired. The missile streaked toward the glider and hit it, blowing it to pieces. The other glider dropped some sort of disk and flew off.

"Transport pad! Get some C4 and follow me!" ordered O'Neill. A few burly otters and agile squirrels grabbed packs of explosives and followed O'Neill as the first wave of Jaffa warriors came off the pad. O'Neill aimed and fired as the otters aimed and the squirrels unslung their rifles. The group fired as they ran, constantly dodging the dangerous energy blasts of the staff weapons. By the time they were at the pad two otters were wounded and a squirrel out of ammo. A second group of Jaffa was also coming down. O'Neill dropped a grenade and shouted, "Take cover!" The grenade exploded, showering the tree O'Neill was behind with shrapnel. There were no Jaffa survivors of the grenade. The group quickly planted their explosives and ran off. Moments later the pad was consumed in a fireball.

* * *

Up in an Egyptian-styled starship a Jaffa reported to his master.

"We lost the transport pad and a glider my lord. A few Jaffa as well."

"They were not as weak as I was hoping. Gather the Jaffa, I have a new plan."

"Yes, my lord." The Jaffa turned and trotted out of the chamber.

* * *

Hope you liked that! I thought it was an improvement, and we're onto the action now. Stay tuned for more. 


End file.
